Hartland MacDougall
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Montreal, PQ, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | career_start = 1894 | career_end = 1899 | halloffame = }} Hartland Brydges MacDougall (Born 1875 in Montreal, Quebec Died, April 28, 1947) was a notable Canadian ice hockey player and stockbroker generally regarded as versatile player of the pre-NHL era of the sport. He initially played the position of Goaltender but ended his career playing Point. Sporting career Hartland played with the Montreal Victorias during their famous Stanley Cup runs of the late 1890s. He is credited for being a member of 4 Stanley Cup winning teams (1895,96,97, and 98). He typically played goaltender and point. Beginning his career as a goaltender in 1894 his success only came as a result of playing defence. Near the end of his career he was on a defence pairing with Hall of Famer Mike Grant but would eventually leave hockey at the end of the 1898 season. He was also a member of the Montreal Amateur Athletic Association playing football as a star fullback. After Sport Career As a financier Hartland was involved in the creation of the Montreal Forum and director of the Canadian Arena Company. He would help found the Montreal Maroons in 1926. In 1919, MacDougall was the founding president of the Quebec Amateur Hockey Association. According to Andy O'Brien of the Montréal Star, in 1957 he was regarded as the second only to Lionel Conacher national all time, all-round athlete. In 1976 he was made a member of the Canada's Sports Hall of Fame. A.McDougall Various sources list three MacDougalls winning the 1895 Stanley Cup with the Montreal Victorias; A. McDougall, Hartland MacDougall, and Robert MacDougall.Trail of the stanley Cup Vol. 1 , C.Coleman Though details of Robert and Hartland are amply recorded in various texts available in literature, Further information of A.McDougall is inhereintly absent. The known information of A.McDougall is that he is credited as playing for the Montreal Victorias on January 12, 1895 in a 5-1 Victory against the Ottawa HC,Trail of the stanley cup vol 1, 1966, C.Coleman however; Newspaper evidence such as that shown on the right indicate that Hartland MacDougall actually played this game.Globe and mail January 13th 1895 edition In 1895 Hartland played goal 3 times for the Montreal Victorias between January 12, 1895 and January 26, 1895.Globe and Mail January 14, 1895 editionThe Metropolitan January 26 edition 1895 He was subsequently replaced in goal by Robert Jones after his second loss of the season (a 5-0 loss to Montreal) on January 26, 1895. Though officially he is only recognized in Coleman and other sources based in Coleman as playing two games instead of three. The Mystery of A.McDougall runs deep as additionally the team cutlist indicated that Hartland was scheduled to be a starting goalie prior to the season beginning.The Metropolitan October 14 edition 1894 References Category:Born in 1875 Category:Dead in 1947 Category:Montreal Victorias players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Canadian ice hockey players